And then there was 10 (Gwen 10)
And Then There Was 10 is the first episode of Gwen 10 (Slush7450). Plot In outer space, two ships are battling in outer space and one of them is carrying a squid-like alien named Myaxx. Myaxx declares that she has come too far to be denied and that no one can stop her. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10-year-old girl named Gwen Tennyson is sitting in school. Gwen urges the clock to go faster while her teacher tells the class about summer school. The bell finally rings and the class leaves. Outside, the school bullies named Cash and J.T., are trying to steal the money belonging to a kid named Jamie. Gwen walks buy and under her breath mutters 'idiots'. Her grandmother, Verdona Tennyson, arrives in her RV. As Gwen enters the RV, she tells Verdona how much she has been looking forward to their summer vacation, she then spots her cousin, Ben, who claims that "someone" persuaded his mother this would be a good experience for him. They are seen bickering while the RV drives off into the distance. When they arrive at the campsite, Gwen and Ben see that Verdona wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating worms. In secret, they decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer. Back in space, the space battle continues and Myaxx tells her drones to board the other ship, but the smaller projects a blast at Myaxx's ship and she is injured. Afterwards, Myaxx's ship destroys the smaller ship with a blast. Before it was destroyed, the smaller ship jettisoned a pod that fell into Earth. Later, Gwen goes for a walk alone, until she sees a what she thinks is a shooting star. The "star" is revealed to be the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Gwen and she barely manages to escape its destructive path. As she attempts to get a closer look she falls into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Gwen's left wrist, scaring her. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is interesting, Gwen pushes the faceplate back down and transforms into a Pyronite (Gwen knows it's a Pyronite as her Omnitrix makes her instinctively know the species she is). As the Pyronite, Gwen screams but quickly realizes that she isn't in pain. She decides to test her power out, and using fire writes her name in the sky but a spark flies of the fire and hits a tree starting a forest fire. Ben and Verdona notice the smoke from the campsite. They both grab a fire extinguisher and rush to the scene in attempt to put out the fire, only for Ben to find Gwen attempting to put out the fire, which is only making it worse. Gwen, tries to reason with Ben, but thinking that she's not Gwen but some monster who ate her, he hits her with the fire extinguisher, sprays her with it and warns her to stay down. Gwen retaliates by lighting hid shoe on fire. She convinces him who she is after insulting him. Ben asks what happened and Gwen tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Verdona appears. Verdona tells Gwen to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the park rangers show up. Back on Myaxx's ship, Myaxx is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with her legs and left arm missing. She sends two Drones to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Gwen explains her story to Verdona. Ben asks Verdona if she thinks Gwen will stay a "monster" forever, but then Verdona says she is an alien with a grim expression on her face. This gets her weird looks from Gwen and Ben. Then a beeping sounds as the Omnitrix times out and Gwen reverts back to normal, hidden in a flash of red light. Verdona says Gwen should not mess around with the Omnitrix while she goes to investigate the spot of the crash. After being pushed by Ben, Gwen decides to try the Omnitrix again. Ben watches as Gwen transforms into a Vulpimancer and quickly discovers her heightened senses. Gwen disappears into the woods to test the form out. While perched on a tree limb, she senses two drones nearby. She leaps out of the way moments before a laser obliterates the branch she was previously on. One of the drones sets out after Gwen. Gwen manages to defeat the first drone, but then the Omnitrix times out and Gwen reverts back to normal. She is knocked to the ground and is targeted with the laser from the second drone. Ben appears and hits the second drone with a shovel repeatedly, destroying it. Then, Myaxx learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a larger one to Earth. It lands where Gwen found the Omnitrix, destroying the pod. Verdona comes by later to investigate and states that she has a bad feeling about it. When she returns to the RV, Verdona lectures Gwen for using the Omntrix and decides to help her learn to use it and a call comes through on the radio asking for help with a robot attack. Gwen decides to help them and transforms into a Petrosapien. A robot is attack several parked RVs as Gwen and the others arrive. Gwen tells Verdona and Ben to get the campers to safety while she fights the robot. The robot scans her and, sensing the Omnitrix, attacks. Gwen survives the blast unharmed and attacks the robot back. It dodges and pins her to the ground. A ranger arrives and sees Gwen and the robot battling. The robot knocks a tree towards Ben, but Gwen slices it and it passes over him harmlessly. The robot grabs Gwen and tries to remove her arm; however, she destroys its hand and it throws her. The robot fires a laser at Gwen, but she redirects it, destroying the robot. Ben and Verdona cheer for her and Gwen makes a quick escape. In space, Myaxx is told that her robots failed. She is extremely angry, and swears to destroy whoever kept the Omnitrix away from her. It is now morning and Verdona and Ben are packing up. They note that they haven't seen Gwen in a while and she runs in as a Kineceleran. Moving quickly, Gwen loads up the Rust Bucket and reverts back into Gwen. Gwen says that she needed to take care of a few things at home before they really got started with summer. Meanwhile back in Bellwood, JT and Cash are hanging from a tree by their underwear, unsure of how they came to be there as it happened quite fast. = And Then There Were 10 = Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres